Macabre Mascara and Super Love
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: "I want to make her mine." Splendo never knows what love truly means until he meets her. He has always heard from his parents that to love someone is to sacrifice everything for them. When he first stumbles upon this feisty, loathsome girl who threatens to murder him, what he gets in return is an uncontrollable affection stirring in his solitary heart. Splendo x Fancy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Splendo never knows what love truly means until he meets her. He has always heard from his parents that to love someone is to sacrifice everything for them. When he first stumbles upon this feisty, loathsome girl who threatens to murder him, what he gets in return is an uncontrollable affection stirring in his solitary heart.

**Characters & Pairings:** Splendo x Fancy

**Remarks:** This story is requested by _MaplePrincess94_, who is desperate to know about the love tale between Splendo and Fancy.

**A/N:** I am sorry for starting another story, but since _MaplePrincess94_ requested to read the first chapter, I wrote it. I'm sure I won't have time to deal with so many ongoing series later. But I still hope you enjoy this beginning chapter. I'll get back to this tale as soon as possible xD

* * *

><p>She was a devil in disguise, a presence that was meant to enchant and affright someone at the same time.<p>

He was an angel in disguise, a presence that was meant to tame and soothe the beast.

How they met was always an intriguing mystery to the outsiders. How their fates crossed and came intertwined was always questioned by the others. People sympathized with him. They believed he was far too good for her. But he denied so and claimed so proudly that he was the sole person who could see through her gorgeous sides.

People despised her. They believed she was just a demon trapped in a human skeleton. An evil being she would be, always inflicting pain on everyone. She was a difficult child, a gruesome existence deprived of love. When they said she was no match for him, she would shrug it off with a devilish grin, stating so proudly that he belonged to her and only her.

He met her in a sweltering summer at his boarding school. He could never forget that particularly torrid day where he almost had a heat stroke. The air-conditioner in his dormitory broke down and nothing could bother him more than the fact that he couldn't stay inside his room all day playing video games and reading manga. The room got so humid and stuffy by noon that he had to flee alongside his roommate until the broken appliance was fixed.

Splendo was the boy's name. He was fifteen then, a fine, energetic young lad who was still hopelessly obsessed with childhood games. He was best known for his randomness and imbecility as even the most tolerant person in the entire school couldn't stand his ridiculous jokes. The boy had his own pride of being a different species than his peers. He was a super boy, gifted with extraordinary powers and incredible beauty that could only stand in contrast to his real personality. Showing off his talents wasn't a big deal at all. But that alone wasn't enough to clear off people's impression of him as a weirdo. He was still an outcast wherever he went.

"Dude, that really sucks. It's scotching hot out here as well. Damn it, can you use your ice breath or something?" His roommate croaked, repeatedly wiping off the dripping sweat on his forehead.

"Pandy, if I breathe ice on you, I'll freeze you." Splendo said. "I don't want to kill someone today, okay? Especially not you."

"Ay, I'm burning to death right now. I don't care! Just freeze me here!" Pandy urged. "At this rate, I'll end up like a roasted meat!"

"Um…are you sure?" Splendo giggled. "We can just hang around in the canteen. They've got an air-conditioner there."

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Pandy chuckled. "How clever of you. We can steal some cool air off somewhere, I suppose."

"You know, you're the only one stupid enough to ask someone to kill you just because the weather is too hot." Splendo sneered.

"Speaking of committing suicide, do you know that Jake from room 212 just got killed yesterday?" Pandy asked.

"No, why? And by who?"

The boys stepped into the canteen in haste. A whirl of cool wind immediately tapped against their sweating face, drowning them in so much bliss and relief.

"Ugh, that's better." Pandy smiled. "This is heaven!"

"Yeah~ So wonderful." Splendo said, flying up to embrace the air-conditioner.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The other boy grumbled. "You can't have the whole thing to yourself! I can't fly!"

"Haha, let me help you." The super boy landed back down on the ground, scooped up his roommate and flew up again. The two boys remained floating right in front of the electrical appliance for a fairly long time before a husky voice caught their attention.

"What a bunch of idiots." The voice cussed. "Get the fuck down here, you two inconsiderate, selfish dumbasses. You're not the only one feeling fucking hot here! The air conditioner doesn't belong only to jerks like you. Screw it! Get the hell out of my way. You guys aren't even having a meal here. You're blocking the fucking cool air, dweebs!"

A sudden hit of pain in his neck caused Splendo to drop his companion and collapsed to the ground himself. The two boys grunted in agony as they glanced at their attacker. A girl with long spiky crimson hair stood crossing her arms with a wicked grin. The glass bottle she had pitched at Splendo fell to the floor with a thud and shattered into pieces.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Splendo interrogated, propping himself up with his elbows.

As soon as his utterance came out, he could hear his roommate gasp in sheer fright. Pandy crawled backwards until his back slouched against the wall, his expression twisted in both horror and angst. Tugging Splendo's sleeves anxiously, he shook his head and mouthed "Let's go."

"What?" The super boy, not taking the slightest hint of his friend's action, frowned and glared back at the girl who was now fuming mad. She took an intimidating step forward, her high heel screeching as it came in friction with the ground. Splendo gulped and swiftly scanned the girl from head to toe. She was possibly the most eccentric person he had ever encountered in his life. Everything she wore was black. _Black mascara. Black laced dress. Black cardigan. Black tights. Black boots. Black-painted nails._ Even several streaks of her hair were dyed black. It was almost unusual to spot a classic goth like her. And her aura was so dark and gloomy that for once the super boy felt somewhat terrorized. There was something beyond those impenetrable shimmering orbs though. She was such an adorable being. That pair of sparkly eyes was perhaps the most beguiling thing he had ever seen.

"Excuse me? Did you just say something is wrong with me?" The girl barked, her eyes bulging in rage.

"You…why did you throw a bottle at me?" Splendo asked.

"Psst, let's go!" Pandy whispered, nudging his roommate nervously.

"Because I wanted to." The girl squealed. "Is there a problem, sucker? Are you picking a fight with me? I SAID, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, you dork. Fuck you and your pesky vermin. You guys should burn in hell!"

"Wow…" Splendo exclaimed, blinking at the girl in more amusement than ever. "For a girl to swear that much, it's…amazing."

"Don't fucking stare at me like that, you pedophile!" The girl shrieked and slapped the super boy right away.

A stream of blood oozed out of Splendo's lips as he staggered backwards, holding his swollen cheek in surprise.

"Next time, I'll be using my nails to scratch that skin off you, pervert!" The girl hollered and kicked a chair next to her. The furniture toppled over with an earsplitting clonk, attracting almost everyone's attention in the room.

Without another word, the girl spun around and scurried away.

"S-Splendo! Are you…alright?" Pandy asked in terror, immediately examining his friend's wounds.

"Yea, yea…" The super boy murmured, still lost in bemusement.

"Gosh, you're bleeding!" Pandy yelped. "I can't believe it! She's actually beaten you! Why didn't you retaliate? Use your superpowers, dude! I was really expecting you to smack her face!"

"I…didn't think she would hit me, haha." Splendo shrugged halfheartedly.

"Oh man, how can you still laugh at a time like this! She's a monster! There, I'll lend you my hankie. Clean that blood off you." Pandy said.

"Who's she?" The super boy accepted the hankie gratefully and grinned.

"She! You don't know her?" Pandy yapped in surprise. "Oh my God, you don't know her! No wonder you dared curse at her!"

"Is she very popular?" Splendo chuckled naively.

"Popular! She's notorious!" Pandy rolled his eyes and yelped deliriously. "Everyone in this boarding school has heard of her at some point in their life. You don't because you're always hiding in your room like an otaku! She's been here since she was ten! She's a vulgar, hostile, evil spirit! Her family sent her here because they couldn't stand her. She can't go for a week without killing at least five people! Her father is a psychopath! Apparently, she's also sick in the head! She's just…ugh, malevolent as hell."

"That is really interesting." Splendo grinned. "She's so pretty."

"Geez, are you alright, Splendo?" Pandy dropped his jaws and gaped at his friend incredulously. "Did she hit you in the head too hard?"

"No, she does have a bit of strength but it's not enough to kill me, hehee." The super boy tittered.

"Damn, you must be insane! Yea, she's beautiful but no one dares compliment her because she'll just kill them in the end. I heard that her mother used to be one of the most attractive girls in the town and she looks exactly like her. Only, her mom is a sweet, caring angel and she's absolutely a feisty devil. You wouldn't want to get in touch with her, I swear."

"Nah…I think she's attractive." Splendo blurted out, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I've never seen someone like her. What's her name?"

"Seriously? She's a witch, Splendo! Pull yourself together! I know you're always after weird things but just...not this bitch, please. You're crazy!" Pandy yelled. "Do you know how Jake got killed?"

"No." Splendo said. "I was going to ask you that."

"She's not only a violent bitch. She's a whore, dude. She seduces boys that appeal to her. They get to fuck her if they promise to let her kill them afterwards. It's terrible! A lot of guys have already fallen prey to her tricks. I don't know what she uses, voodoo or witchcraft, to tempt guys like that. They were, just like you, who found her attractive and sexy in the beginning. Once she lured them to bed, she would murder them after she satiated her sexual needs. It's simply awful, as I said. Those boys voluntarily give up their life just to have sex with her. You can't let her devour you, Splendo!"

"A slut, eh?" Splendo smiled. "She is even more interesting than I originally pictured her to be. Who does one have to be in order to fuck her?"

"What?" Pandy screamed. "Did you just hear what I said? She'll kill you after she has sex with you! She's like a black widow! You saw the way she dresses, didn't you? She's a sadist! A merciless sadist! She won't spare you! Oh wait, I forgot you have superpowers."

"You ain't answering my questions." The super boy said sternly. "I want her."

"You…persistent jerk…" Pandy sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Never mind. I guess you wouldn't give up anyway. If you really want to know her name, it's Fancy, Fancy Bears. She's usually fine with handsome boys who are willing to hand their life to her. Well, I suppose you have that quality but what you've done just now has probably pissed her off. I'm not sure if she'll still take you to bed."

"I think you're getting it wrong. I don't only want to fuck her. I also want to make her my girlfriend as well. What do you think?" Splendo clarified and turned to face his roommate, who by then had already fainted from trauma.

* * *

><p>"Fancy Bears, huh?" The super boy flopped back down on his bed with a cheerful grin. Ruffling his own crimson hair, his mind drifted off again to the image of that particular girl who caught his eyes. For the first time in his life, he was actually uncontrollably, feebly enthralled by someone. He had never paid much attention to romance stuff. Seeing most of the boys in his grade were hooking up with some girls, he had always remained unfazed and neutral. It's not like he had the best models at home. He wasn't a human to begin with. He was just a clone made of his parents' genes. And as outrageous as it sounded, both of them were men. He had no mother. He had never interacted with any girls but his own cousin, Splendia. His fathers had no restraints at all. They were always hitting it off in front of him. The boy had grown to recognize his own sexual desires, but not genuine affections. He had never harboured any subtle feelings towards anyone.<p>

This foul encounter with Fancy though seemed to stir up something in his mind. He felt queer yet pleased. Was love finally coming to his way? Was this uncertain, irrepressible feeling he was dealing with so-called love?

Leaping out of his bed, Splendo rummaged in his drawer and pulled out a DVD. As soon as he loaded the tape on the television, he climbed back onto his bed and watched in silence. It had almost become his daily routine during summer vacation to watch porn and jerk off. It was a consequence of having two luscious fathers at the same time. He couldn't control his needs and very often, Pandy would leave the room for an hour or two just for him to finish satisfying his own lust. The boy reached down into his pants and grabbed his crotch, rubbing the bulge gently as bits of moans escaped his mouth. As the scene switched to an erotic intercourse between a boy and a girl, the redhead started pumping himself faster, filling the room with nothing but his lewd groans. His flesh hardened upon his own caress. He whined as waves of pleasure conquered his body and dazed him with haze.

"Hmm…" He muffled a moan as liquid started seeping out. And as he plunged deeper into his own fantasies, something suddenly flashed across his mind. It was something he never expected to pop up in his head midway through his masturbation. He was actually imaging the gothic girl to be the one stroking his member at the moment. He couldn't stifle the ideal thought of her sucking him submissively and him spraying his load onto her face. The idea got so nasty that he had to shake it off in an instant, only to have another surreal face of hers to haunt him back. He lost it and with a blissful moan, he came onto his hands.

"You know what, that's really irritating." Pandy commented, sitting up in his bed.

"Geez, were you awake all this time?" Splendo gasped, swiftly gripping a few tissues to wipe off his cum.

"No, only for the last part." Pandy smirked. "And you could have alerted me before you started doing this sort of things."

"Dude, you passed out in the canteen! I carried you back here!" Splendo snorted. "You could have at least told me you were awake. I would have stopped right there."

"Nah, you were getting close to the climax. It would be too cruel for me to disturb you then." Pandy laughed. "Damn, you're really serious about this Fancy girl, aren't you? You muttered her name!"

"What? Did I?" The super boy froze. "Really? I didn't hear that!"

"Just kidding. So, you were really thinking of her when you jacked off, eh?" Pandy sniggered.

"No…it's not…like that." Splendo blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Just so you know, she's not that easy to tackle." Pandy said nonchalently. "You don't suppose she's become this volatile for no particular reason, right? Her hair actually says it all. Her heart is full of spikes. She won't let anyone get close to her and she's sharp as hell. Did she call you a pervert back there?"

"Yea, I wonder why." Splendo laughed.

"Damn, you must be looking at her inappropriately. And now she's known that deep down you're a perverted pedophile, haha."

"I'm…not a pedophile!" The super boy protested.

"Well, she does look tiny." Pandy laughed. "So, you're into this type of girls, huh? In fact, she might even be a tsundere!"

"S-Shut up…" Splendo flushed immensely and raced into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, yea, basically, both Fancy and Splendo have red hair =.= Frankie as well. And this Pandy guy is actually Petunia's and Handy's son. LOL, mind-blowing enough, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In response to _MikaMoriChii_'s review, yes, I deliberately used anime words in this story to describe the funny characteristics of different characters xD Remember how I once mentioned that Splendo is a manga/anime freak? He's completely obsessed with video games and virtual fantasies, so all these anime words can totally fit in the context. He's also a rare otaku with a pretty face. He's only interested in certain things and mostly weird stuff. You're absolutely right about Splendo's love interest. He's totally into a mixture of yandere and tsundere loli. Fancy is the shortest among all the OC characters I created. She's in fact also the cutest one but she often wears heavy make-up to hide her youthfulness. When she's without mascara, she looks at least 3 years younger than her actual age, which is currently 14 :P And that qualifies Splendo as a perverted pedophile as well, hahaha.

**Warning:** This chapter contains lots of randomness and cursing xD I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. Let's just go along with it.

Not sure if I can post another story update within this week :3 I only have time to write on weekends now. Tomorrow, I have class again xd

* * *

><p>"Help! Help!" The orange-haired boy shrieked, convulsing helplessly on his bed. The deafening scream caught Splendo's sensitive ears. Startled, the redhead pried open his eyes and glanced at his hyperventilating roommate.<p>

"Geez, what on earth is going-"

"HELP! The demon's out! Shoot it with your laser eyes and save the world! Splendo! Splendo!" Pandy squealed at the top of his lungs, hugging the pillow close to him as he continued to pant in ragged breaths.

"What? What demon?" The redhead asked in utter puzzlement. Obviously, being woken by such an annoying scream first thing in the morning wasn't the best remedy in a muggy summer holiday, not to mention the person fidgeting like a girl at the moment was none other than his problematic roommate.

"There!" Pandy lifted his trembling hand and pointed to a tiny creature lurking about in one corner. "It's…freaking staring at me. It's gonna eat me!"

"Pandy, that's just a cockroach." Splendo said calmly. "An unusually small one at that."

"Kill it! Shoot it! Destroy it! Exterminate it! It's a typical disease carrier! It's going me get us contagious! It's going to devour us alive! I read it from the magazines that cockroaches travel around the world to invade human premises! YOU MUST SAVE THE EARTH NOW IF YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF A HERO!"

"Pandy! Pull yourself together!" Splendo commanded. Idly leaping out of his bed, he trotted towards the insect and squashed it with his sandals.

"EEK! Disgusting! Go sterilize yourself, Splendo! Don't ever come near me before you clean that repulsive corpse off you! AH!" Pandy screeched uncontrollably, burying his face in his knees as he curled up against the wall.

"Pandy! It's just a stupid cockroach! Don't shout like that in the morning! It's driving me berserk!" The redhead grunted. "And please take your medicine! Your dumb OCD is creeping me out. You're rupturing my eardrums!"

"I can't help it! It's your fault to eat chips in this room!" Pandy argued. "From now on, no one is fucking allowed to eat snacks in this place! NO ONE!"

"Ugh, you're so noisy!" The redhead growled and flew into the bathroom. After ensuring that he was hundred percent disinfected and rinsed, he walked back into the room.

"Now why are you still cowering like that?" Splendo asked, hands on his hips. "I'm washed. I'm clean. And that demon afflicting you has been killed, too."

"I…can't get it off my head." Pandy stuttered. "It was…smiling at me…as if it was saying… 'YOU ARE NEXT'…Oh dear, its last victim must have died really miserably and…"

"Enough, Pandy!" The redhead yelled, stomping towards the shivering boy and gripping him by his collar. "Get the fuck out of your bed. Enough bullshit here. We are going for breakfast together! Forget the damn cockroaches! THEY DON'T SMILE!"

"They…grin." Pandy gulped.

"Pandy! If your OCD is aggravating at this rate, I'm going to send you to an asylum! You're disrupting the peace of this beautiful morning!" Splendo threatened.

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll shut up! No asylum please." The orange-haired boy held up his hands in defense and tentatively rolled out of bed.

The two boys dressed themselves quickly and left the room for breakfast.

"Oh boy, you're really my savior." Pandy applauded again as they sauntered down the corridor. "Where did you learn that skill from, Splendo?"

"What?" The redhead frowned.

"Trampling the cockroach." Pandy giggled. "Did your superhero father teach you that?"

"Pandy, are you serious?" Splendo exclaimed. "Everyone could do something as simple as that! It's not even a skill! It's an instinct or…well, I'm not sure. You don't need to learn how to step on a cockroach!"

"Yes, you do!" Pandy reasoned. "At least, you've got to be brave enough to do that."

"Pandy, your pills…where the fuck are your pills?" The redhead sighed. "You need medication!"

"But…I'm not even talking about the cockroaches now. I'm talking about you." Pandy protested. "You're so gallant! I'm just glad to have you as my roommate."

"Yea, yea, like you can always take advantages of my superpowers. You ought to be grateful." Splendo rolled his eyes and grunted. "Anyone being screamed at early in the morning would probably go crazy."

"Like I always say, you have remarkable endurance. Is that why you're always after…horrifying stuff?" Pandy scoffed.

"What…horrifying stuff?"

"For great instance, the girl of your dream." Pandy smirked, eyeing the desolate red-haired girl inside the canteen. She was sitting at one gigantic table, completely segregated from the crowd. The entire spot was apparently claimed by her alone.

"Thank goodness! It's such a bliss to be able to meet her again~" Splendo muttered dreamily, his eyes shimmering in sheer anticipation.

"Dude, she's always here in the morning." Pandy said.

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Splendo pouted.

"Because you always sleep in until twelve." Pandy said. "All breakfast must have been sold out by then."

"Oh…how very disappointing." The super boy commented. "I must have missed her too many times. Great! From today onward, I'm going to wake up at six every day to see this magnificent girl of mine~"

"She isn't even yours, jerk." Pandy pinpointed critically. "If you say something outlandish like this in front of her, you're so doomed."

"I don't care! My fathers always tell me that to be killed by someone you love is the most amazing thing ever." The redhead boasted.

"Are…your parents all masochists like you?" Pandy froze. "What kind of sick logic is that? No wonder you've been brought up this way…"

"No, they are the faithful advocates of romanticism!" Splendo said. "They are the sweetest couple I've ever come across!"

"That's only because you've never met any other couples." Pandy said. "I'm damn sure no other couples in this world would actually kill one another to prove their love. And…isn't it a bit weird that one of your parents is a superhero and the other one is an infamous criminal? They aren't even compatible."

"Opposites do attract, right?" Splendo chuckled. "Does that mean if she's the devil, I'm the angel?"

"Gosh, stop listening to your parents! Do they even know what they're telling you most of the time? Your common sense is so twisted! It's almost spooky!"

"But…what they say is true!" Splendo rebutted. "They're still deeply in love even though half of the time they're trying to kill each other."

"See what I mean? It's precisely because you have an eerie family like this that you're so…dimwitted and macabre! No one loves being tortured, especially not by the one they love!"

"I do." The redhead proclaimed. "It's so thrilling."

"Okay, I give up." Pandy sighed. "Let's grab our breakfast before lunch time comes."

The two boys swiftly bought their meal from the counter and immediately searched for spare seats, only to find that the only vacancies seemed to be in the table Fancy was dominating.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Pandy whispered, not wishing to take another step closer to the daunting goth.

"Why? There are a lot of seats there!" Splendo whooped elatedly and beckoned to his companion.

"What? Can't you see those seats are all occupied by apparitions?" Pandy widened his eyes and gaped at Fancy. "She's the queen of demons!"

"Don't be silly." Splendo tittered and strutted towards the girl confidently. "Hiya, mind if we claim two seats here? You've got a couple more."

The girl looked up from her fashion magazine and glared at the intruder. Tossing the magazine away, she sat back and folded her arms furiously. "FUCK OFF."

"Thank you." Splendo smiled and settled down across her.

"What? I told you to fuck off!" Fancy barked, tapping the table fiercely. "Don't fucking sit around my table! Go somewhere else, dumbass!"

"Look, there are people everywhere." Splendo grinned, munching his toast gleefully. "This is the only empty spot we can find."

"So? This territory is mine! Every single damn person here knows that I claim this place every fucking morning!" The girl howled resentfully and bounced onto the table. The room went silent at once as everyone started gazing awkwardly in their direction, waiting in trepidation for the impending ruckus.

"You know…if you stand like this on the table, I can easily see your panties." Splendo snickered, deliberately sneaking a glance underneath Fancy's skirt.

The girl gasped in exasperation and stumbled backwards, completely rendered speechless as the super boy tilted his head and peeked into her skirt with no ado.

"Red little panties with polka dot patterns, huh?" Splendo sneered. "You're so cute."

"PERVERT!" Fancy bellowed. No longer able to stifle her rage, she raised her feet and attempted to smash Splendo's food tray. The super boy grabbed his meal in a split second and flew backwards, effectively dodging the attack.

"Damn you!" Fancy screamed again and repeatedly charged at her enemy, only to get all her attempts deflated in the speed of light. The boy moved much faster than she had predicted. In fact, nobody even moved like him.

"Stop right there, pervert!" The girl demanded angrily. Splendo halted obediently in the middle of the room and turned around, still chewing his toast in a relaxing manner.

"Yea?"

"GO TO HELL!" Fancy shrieked. She picked up a chair and flung it at Splendo. The crowd screeched and started getting evacuated. The chair though missed its target as the super boy ducked the object briskly.

"Screw you!" The girl cursed and clutched another chair...and another one…and another one…until she had pitched everything she could find in the canteen at Splendo and still failed to slosh him.

"What the fucking hell are you made of?" Fancy wheezed, holding a cooking pan in one hand and a pot in another.

"Steel, I suppose." Splendo answered playfully.

"You perverted monster!" The girl bawled, hurling the pot ruthlessly at her foe. Splendo chortled and stepped aside. The pot slammed directly onto Pandy's face, injuring the innocent boy severely.

"Ouch!" Pandy moaned in agony and fell flat on the floor.

"This isn't very nice, Miss. Fancy." Splendo shook his head disapprovingly. "You've just harmed an innocent, let alone the fact that he's my best friend. Well, you surely need some control over your fiendish personality."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You loutish, savage creature! I'm gonna kill you!" Fancy yelped, tossing the only weapon she had left at the super boy. This time, Splendo caught the cooking pan in a fleeting moment and lunged towards the girl, successfully catching her off guards. Fancy staggered backwards as the boy clasped her wrists tightly and smiled. "I have something to ask."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Fancy yapped, squirming desperately as Splendo wrapped his fingers around her wrists.

"I want to ask you something."

"No! Don't touch me! You pervert!" The girl cried, wigging her hands futilely in his powerful grip.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy persisted, smiling teasingly as he clung closer to the struggling girl.

"Stop it! Don't come any closer or I'm going to bite your face!" Fancy roared menacingly. "Let go of me! You insolent, depraved piece of shit! I HATE YOU! I'll kill you! I-"

"Why are you so beautiful?" Splendo interjected, gazing in amazement at the girl's ashen face. "That amount of mascara kinda ruins it though. Is there a reason why you're dressed like an emo?"

"What kind of fucking questions is that?" Fancy hollered. "It's none of your fucking business! Release me, you abhorrent pedophile! You're bruising me! You'll be sorry! Go fuck yourself, faggot! You sleazy monster!"

"Like I said, I want to ask you something." Splendo bargained.

"Shoot! Ask then! You're wasting my freaking time!"

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Splendo asked merrily. "I swear I will treasure you like a doll~"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" The girl vociferated and lifted her knee. Without another word, she shoved it right at Splendo's unprotected crotch, immediately sending the super boy screaming in excruciating pain. The boy loosened his grip around her wrists and hugged his poor crotch. The spot that had been kicked brutally was sizzling like a fire.

"This will teach you a lesson, pervert." Fancy mocked, giving Splendo another forceful punch in the guts. The boy fell on his knees and groaned. Grasping chucks of his hair, she lifted his chin with a victorious smile. Snatching a cup of hot coffee from a random table near her, she sprayed the contents all over his face.

"Ah…" The boy whimpered and choked on the liquid as the extreme hotness melted his skin.

"Want me to be your girlfriend?" Fancy snickered. "This is my answer, boy."

With a sinister laugh, the girl whirled around and left the canteen in a flash.

As soon as Fancy was out of sight, Pandy raced towards his friend and shook him nervously. "Splendo! Are you okay?"

"Yea…" Splendo whined and wiped the smudges off his face.

"Your cheeks…are swollen!" Pandy puffed, quivering in horror. "Did she…splash something hot on you?"

"I guess I'm not quite immune to hot coffee." The redhead laughed.

"What's wrong with you? You're injured! How can you still laugh it off like that? That bitch actually threw a fucking pot at me! Damn it!" Pandy croaked, clenching his fists in fury. "You must avenge us, Splendo!"

"Did you finish your breakfast, Pandy?" Splendo asked.

"What? After all the fucking commotion you have caused here, you are only caring about the goddamn breakfast? Tell me you didn't lose your mind when she kicked your crotch a while ago!"

"What do you think her answer is?" The redhead asked. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'? She didn't really make it clear, right? Does that mean she's agreed to be my girlfriend?"

"Good heavens, she just smacked your crotch and burned you with hot coffee. Do you seriously think that it's a sign of approval? She's obviously rejecting you!"

"Oh…how disheartening…" Splendo mused. "I suppose I must have used the wrong tactic."

"Tactic? Did you really plan for all this shit?" Pandy screamed. "You were acting all tactless and reckless! Look around you! This whole place is in a fucking muddle! The janitors are gonna kill us for sure!"

"Say, Pandy, do you think I ought to alter my scheme." Splendo smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder optimistically.

"What scheme? Oh Jesus, don't tell me you're still plotting on something to woo her."

"Exactly! She must have rejected me just now because I rushed her! I didn't profess my love properly enough! I should bring a bouquet next time! Or…a pack of chocolate! Do you think she likes black roses or red roses? Or violets?"

"Splendo! What in the world are you talking about? She hates FLOWERS! She loves VIOLENCE!"

"Really? Is that so? How about chocolate?"

"Dude, you don't get it! No matter what you do, she'll still try to kill you! She's a beast! A shrew! Splendo, I'm not gonna say this twice. GIVE UP ON HER!" Pandy snarled. "I've had enough! I don't want to be murdered by that bitch!"

"But…I love her."

"You don't even know what 'love' means."

"I do. It's when you can't stop thinking of someone because they've captured your entire heart."

"Oh God, don't tell me Fancy Bears has captured your entire heart."

"She has."

"Geez, you've only met her for one day! How could you-"

"It's love at first sight." Splendo interrupted proudly. "Soon, it will be love at every sight."

"You don't usually fall in love that fast."

"I knew it!" Splendo snapped his fingers and exclaimed. "Friends come before lovers…right? So, I should ask her to be my friend first! That way, she wouldn't get the wrong impression that I'm one of those impetuous guys! And she wouldn't think our relationship was escalating too quickly."

"Um…but…Splendo…in truth, you're really one of those impetuous guys…" Pandy reminded. "And I don't think it's because you were rushing her that she rejected you. She probably detests you a lot."

"That also implies that she loves me a lot!" Splendo asserted. "Haven't you heard that hatred can turn into love?"

"No, I've only heard the other way round." Pandy said. "If she hates you now, how can she ever love you afterwards?"

"I will make her!" Splendo declared. "I'm going to enchant her and kidnap her heart. I'm gonna be the lover of the demon queen!"

"You know how corny that line sounds?" Pandy sighed. "And I really think you need a therapist to treat your terrible mentality."

"Pandy! You're going to assist me!" Splendo stated, blinking avidly at his roommate.

"What? No! I am not-"

"I now pronounce you as my lifelong sidekick! Until the day I successfully captivate this charming lady of all time, you will be staying beside me as my foremost facilitator and prompter! I'm counting on you, Pandy Beavers!"

"Huh? No! I-"

"Yes, it's absolutely your greatest privilege and honour to become my sidekick. Don't try to hide your gratitude. I know how much you adore me~"

"No! I never-"

"Yes, you do. You always look at me with those eager eyes. You must be-"

"Wanting to punch the hell out of you!"

"Oh come on, we're best friends, right? Right?"

"Do I even have a choice here?" Pandy snorted.

"No, so just roll with it!" Splendo laughed, draping his arm around his sidekick's shoulder.

"Damn…what benefits do I get in return?"

"My mighty, handsome self-portrait."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been a while since I updated this story. I'm having some writer's blocks on Frankie's story but will get to it soon. I'm quite busy these days. I hope I can still find time to update. **

**And yea...um...I must say I do like these two characters a lot. They are not as simple as you think they are. They do each carry an unhappy past, especially Fancy. There is a reason for her rebellious behaviour and Splendo, of course, will be the one to unravel that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and until next time, see ya all~** :)

* * *

><p>The redhead stomped across her room restlessly, striving to repress those loathsome words still lingering in her throbbing head. She clenched her fists in exasperation as the despicable image of a particular someone popped up in her chaotic mind. She scanned around her luxurious princess couch. Without a word, she snatched the hideous voodoo doll from its place and scrunched it into pieces. Watching the shreds of fabric and cotton splatter all over the room, Fancy finally lolled down on one of her favourite gothic bean bags. Picking up her beloved Vampire Margorie doll, she curled up her knees and sobbed in silence.<p>

No one in her entire life had uttered something ever so ridiculous to her. Those words were haunting her like lethal venom. Summer vacation had ended a while ago. Adding up to her misery, that red-haired boy she had encountered the other day in the canteen had been pestering her like a parasite for weeks. Ever since the time she blustered and attacked him mercilessly, he had been taking an extremely bizarre liking towards her. Every day, he would pull on a cheerful grin and stalk her until her sanity snapped and her endurance reached its ultimate limits. She had attempted almost everything to depose of him but to no avail. The boy was more stubborn and relentless than she had anticipated. And on top of all, he was such a queer and unfathomable being. She had never yet stumbled upon someone who would keep asking her to be his friend.

_"__Can we be friends?" _

There it went again. The line continued looping infinitely in her head.

_"__Just once, I want to be your friend."_

"I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" Fancy squeaked and tossed her doll aside. She couldn't believe she was wailing. It had been so long since she last shed any unnecessary tears over something as trivial as having a bug in her life. She had met countless boys, most of whom were punks, thugs and gangsters. She had had so much experience dealing with troublesome pursuers and unpardonable perverts. The simplest way to tackle men as she reckoned was to seduce them and slaughter them in a flash. This is what she had been doing secretly over the years. No one had ever successfully evaded her curse. She never spared them. Never.

_"I want to understand you more. You're pretty."_

Things were rather tricky with Splendo though. She admitted she was a contemptible, sinful murderer but never had she laid her hands on someone innocent. Sure enough, she detested those who provoked her and she often reacted hostilely upon irritation. But she never slew someone without justifiable reasons. All her past victims deserved death in one way or another. Some of them were condemnable harassers. Some of them were aberrant bullies. And some were deplorable traitors. Everyone she had ever harmed before had hurt her thoroughly. Their death was her sole defense and reassurance. She never meant to commit all those crimes. She was guilty but excusable.

_"I like you. I don't mind if you hate me, I will still be there for ya."_

This time, the challenge with this boy who invaded her territory was the simple fact that he wanted to befriend her. She didn't need any friends. She never asked for any. He was so subtle and honest that for once she couldn't find the right reason to exterminate him. He had done nothing unforgivable to her so far, besides those filthy jokes he always cracked and the luscious stares he shot her. She couldn't master the courage to kill him. That's why she was so messed up at the moment. So tattered. So exhausted with this chasing game.

"Emm…erm….hmm…"

The redhead's train of thoughts was interrupted sharply by a series of soft whimpers. Fancy squinted suspiciously and leaped out of her seat. Listening intently to those quiet moans that emanated from outside her window, she cautiously lumbered towards the curtains and peeped through the gap. What she saw probably drove her insane. Her eyes twitched at the sight of Splendo. She mentally smacked herself and wondered how she had never discovered the fact that his dormitory was right next to hers. The boy's room was even just across hers. All this time, she had been keeping the curtains shut for security and had never realized just how close she was with this vexatious existence.

The redhead scowled crossly as soon as she spotted what the other party was doing. It wasn't a pleasant scene to be honest. For her to catch him muttering her name during his obscene play time tended to fuel her with even more grudge.

"F-Fancy…"

Fancy blushed uncontrollably at the sheepish remark. She couldn't believe it! There were two mind-blowing surprises she was trying hard to register. One, Splendo resided just a meter away from her room. Two, he was masturbating while watching hentai and moaning her name.

"Friends, eh?" Fancy quipped, gritting her teeth furiously. "Bastard, you don't jerk off to the thought of someone you want to befriend. Damn pervert."

The redhead grunted and left the window swiftly.

"Ha…what do you expect, Fancy Bears?" The girl chanted sarcastically as she hobbled back into her bedroom. She couldn't comprehend why she was so disturbed. It shouldn't have bothered her that much. She should have predicted the scene long ago. "All boys are disgusting perverts."

It wasn't the rage that was overflowing her. It was grief, despair and solidarity. She couldn't believe she had been brainless enough to consider Splendo as a possibility. There were no possibilities in her life. Everything that was ever related to friends or love was impossible for her. She could never possess any of those lavish enchantments. She was, at the end of the day, merely another tool sought by him to satiate his own desires. Something like this sounded so much familiar to her. It wasn't the first time she was ever abused and thrust aside like a piece of trash. There was a time she still had faith in deceitful stuff like fairytales. But all her dreams were shattered at once when someone cast the unbreakable spell on her. She was no longer capable of accepting someone's affections because all she saw was her being wielded as a toy to fulfill a guy's cruel needs.

"How obnoxious." Fancy mumbled, snuggling down on her king-sized bed. "I'm gonna make you pay for it, Splendo."

With that, the redhead lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Splendo! Wake up!"<p>

The super boy yawned droopily and rolled to his left, the shrill noises buzzing through his ears.

"Dude, it's time to wake up!" Pandy roared gruffly.

The redhead ignored his roommate's calls and cringed sluggishly inside his blanket.

"It's seven in the morning!" Pandy squeaked, jostling the idle redhead urgently. "If you don't get up now, you're gonna miss Fancy Bears!"

The super boy finally pricked his ears and forced his lids open. Reluctantly and so very slothfully, he sat up in his bed and ruffled his messy hair. It took more than simple initiatives for him to finally wake up. The mentioning of that alluring name would be the sole power to fill him with so much energy and passion.

"Right, I'm getting up." Splendo chuckled and leaped out of bed.

"Could you at least get yourself an alarm or something?" Pandy complained as he watched his infuriating friend jog into the bathroom. "I don't want to fucking be your clock every single damn morning, Splendo! If you're to court her, you ought to do everything by yourself!"

"Why, you're so stingy, Pandy!" Splendo pouted, popping his head out of the bathroom door. "You're my sidekick! You're supposed to help me!"

"I have no obligation to help someone indolent like you." Pandy crossed his arms and ranted. "Why don't we get you a mother and let her wake you up every morning? I'm quitting this job!"

"Oh come on!" The super boy snarled. "You know I don't have a mother!"

"Maybe you should steal one." Pandy smirked. "A mother can give you advice on relationships too."

"I don't need that sort of things." Splendo claimed proudly. "I can take care of myself."

"I thought your parents sent you here because they didn't bother to look after you anymore." Pandy scoffed.

"That's not true!" Splendo argued. "They are busy with work. That's why…"

"That's why they want you to become more independent and act less like a pampered kid." Pandy taunted. "Isn't that right, Mr. Squirrels?"

"I…" Splendo sighed and grabbed his teeth brush.

"What's it now?" Pandy giggled, treading towards his companion leisurely. "Cat caught your tongue? Or did I hit the right point?"

"S-Shut up…" Splendo growled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, if you miss your dads, you can just write to them and say you want to return home." Pandy smiled, gently patting the super boy on his shoulder.

"I don't miss them." Splendo snorted, though it was obviously a miserable lie. It was almost impossible to think that he didn't miss his parents at all. It had been five years since he last saw their faces. His life had always been imbued with luxuries and bliss until both of his fathers couldn't manage to spare time to care for him anymore. And that was when they decided to leave him to fend for himself.

"Do you guys still write to each other?" Pandy asked.

"Yea…the usual stuff." Splendo replied nonchalantly. "Nothing special."

"What are they doing now?"

"Funny you ask that." Splendo giggled. "The same things, I suppose…A hero is always a hero and a criminal is always a criminal. I don't think they've changed much."

"I see." Pandy nodded. "Are you going back this Christmas?"

"Maybe." The redhead grimaced. "If I can successfully get Fancy Bears to be my girlfriend, I might show her around to my parents, tehee."

"I doubt if your dads want to see her." Pandy laughed deliriously. "They will definitely get a heart attack to know that their son's hooking up with some belligerent witch."

"Ugh, she isn't a witch." Splendo retorted. "She's gorgeous. She's sweet. She's just perfect."

"I don't know how you get those impressions but I must say your fathers sent you here for some reason." Pandy teased. "This isn't an asylum, you know."

"Oh be quiet!" The super boy stuck out his tongue and flung a towel at his friend. Swiftly he finished his morning routine and got dressed into his casual attire.

"Great, I'm ready to go and meet my goddess~" Splendo announced and strutted out of his room.

"Yea, good luck." Pandy sneered. "See you later in class."

Splendo hurried down the hallway and trotted towards the canteen. As predicted, the austere goth was already sitting at the usual deserted spot relishing her breakfast. Exhilarated to see his crush, the boy waved merrily and claimed a vacant seat next to her. Fancy frowned and stared silently at Splendo. The super boy tilted his head awkwardly and grinned, wondering why on earth she still hadn't slugged him yet. Every time he invaded her territory, she would be sure to slap and batter him until his whimpers flooded the entire place and got every single individual evacuated.

"Fancy? Are you…er…alright?" Splendo finally spoke after receiving a prolonged minute of aloof glowers from the girl.

"Yea." Fancy cooed. The boy widened his eyes and gasped, not wanting to believe that she was actually responding to him decently. It was an incredible progress.

"D-Did you just…reply to my question?" The boy gulped, fidgeting with his hands anxiously.

"Yes." Fancy nodded and shoved an extra food tray towards Splendo. The boy blinked incredulously at the fully occupied tray. "This is for you."

"W-What?" Splendo gasped. It was all too good to be true. "Why?"

"Well, you've been paying for my meal for a whole damn week. This is my treat." Fancy nibbled her lips and smirked. "What? You don't like omelet?"

"N-No, of course I love it!" Splendo whooped mirthfully and blushed. "I just…didn't expect that you would buy me something…"

"I figure we can do with some changes." Fancy murmured, deliberately inching closer to the super boy.

"Um…you're…quite different today, Fancy…" Splendo chuckled nervously and flinched slightly as the girl stroked his hand. "Actually, it's totally unlike you…"

"Would you say you prefer me acting this way or like before?" Fancy smiled, intentionally tugging the boy's knee with her leg.

"Hmm…" The boy flushed immensely and fiddled with his fingers, not knowing what to make out of the offbeat situation. "I…don't really mind. I mean, both sides of you are fine. I would prefer you being your real self, to be frank…"

"Well, this is the real me." Fancy purred, clutching the boy's elbow elatedly. "You said you want to be friends with me, so I was thinking why I shouldn't give it a try."

"R-Really?" The boy's face lit up at once, his eyes glittering with beams of anticipation. "You…are willing to become my friend? Really?"

"And maybe more than that." Fancy whispered, leaning seductively against the redhead's shoulder. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Y-Yes… Probably?" Splendo tittered softly, feeling sizzling sensations spreading all over him as the girl's hair brushed accidentally along the crook of his neck.

"Good." Fancy chirped, veiling her malevolent plan with a cunning smile.

"But…what makes you change your mind?" Splendo asked curiously. "I thought…you despise me…"

"Oh, I can only say that I'm moved." Fancy confessed. "I did loathe you a lot but now I'm starting to like you more. Maybe if we give it a shot, things might just work out between us. What do you say?"

"S-Sure!" Splendo exclaimed jubilantly. "I…I'm so glad, Fancy! I thought you would never accept me as your friend. I was beginning to lose hope, you know. I didn't really mean to annoy you and all but I just…wanted to get to know you…I like you a lot…"

"Yea, I got that." Fancy said. "You should visit me sometimes. It gets lonely after dark. Wanna drop by my room tonight?"

"C-Can I?" Splendo gulped, his fiery blush growing deeper. "W-We aren't permitted to go into girls' dormitory…"

"Well, you can sneak in, right?" Fancy chortled. "What fun is there if we get to meet each other so easily? We need some obstacles to make our love stronger, right?"

"Y-Yes! Of course." Splendo laughed as the word of "love" kept resounding in his head. He couldn't believe his luck! Fancy was literally flirting with him and all his effort in wooing her seemed to have been paid off. There was one problem though. It wasn't as though the super boy was retarded. He was, in fact, intelligent enough to penetrate the girl's heinous thoughts. The radical changes Fancy displayed couldn't have been an evidence of simple affections. There was no way the girl would submit to him so obediently and he was almost certain those tempting words that sounded so heavenly to him basically fell beneath a malicious mind. He had a haunch that she was going to ruin him, completely and horridly. And yet, he couldn't stop himself from still going for it. Call him a lunatic and he was. He was more than grateful to comply with her requests, if they would somehow get him closer to her heart.

The day dragged on miraculously without any serious episodes. Things were a little astray with Fancy suddenly transforming into a charming and approachable lady. Everyone could almost speculate her underlying intentions, albeit the super boy remained unfazed.

Right after he got dismissed from his class, Splendo raced back to his dormitory and got himself prepared for the rare date he had with his crush. He sure enough wasn't going to miss it even if it meant for him to perish by her hands in the end.

"She's done this before!" Pandy screeched hysterically, knowing well what a regrettable mistake his friend would soon make. "And you call this good news? She's inviting you to her dorm! When she gets fed up with someone, she simply seduces them and then wipes them out in one go. She's planning on murdering you tonight. You're just falling into her trap!"

"It's too soon to judge her that way." The super boy smiled. "Perhaps she really wants to be my friend…"

"No way! How can you be that dumb?" Pandy cried, agitated. "She never has any friends!"

"I'm going anyway." Splendo asserted, picking up his jacket and ready to leave his room.

"You…" Pandy grabbed his friend's wrist and whined, his eyes almost sparkling pleadingly. "Please, Splendo, don't do something stupid. She isn't worth all your attention. Even though you're so inept and bothersome, we all know that you're handsome, talented and super generous. You can absolutely get better chicks than her. Why do you have to torture yourself like this?"

"You don't get it, Pandy." Splendo sighed and explained. "I don't give up on something I want. I never do so. I like her. Whether she likes me back or not, it won't alter the feelings I have for her. And for that reason, I will do whatever she says, as long as she's happy. She's…just as lonely as I am. That's why I want to be there for her. If that could ease her pain, I would let her vent her frustration on me."

"H-How can you be sure she knows that you're doing everything for her?" Pandy yelled, tightening his grip around Splendo's wrist. "Don't go! She won't thank you for your sacrifice! She's a loner because she's mentally sick! She'll only destroy you!"

"Then, pray for me." The super boy winked with an optimistic smile. Brushing off his roommate's hand, he flew out of the door and sped towards his destination.

Fancy put on her dressing gown and switched on every single light in her room. A knock on the door brought her an immediate sense of excitement. The girl whirled around agilely and rushed to open the door, welcoming her prey with an engrossing grin.

"F-Fancy?" Splendo blushed in embarrassment as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His eyes automatically traced down her revealing gown, her petite body and fine curves revealed clearly through the slightly transparent fabric. She had a set of laced undergarments on. When she looked up at the boy, her smile grew wider.

"Welcome to my nest, Splendo." The girl crooned, standing on her toes as she kissed the boy passionately on the lips.


End file.
